


Of Monsters and Vermilion

by LadySchnabel



Series: 빛의 수호자 [5]
Category: Supernatural Investigation Department (S.I.D.), 특영반
Genre: Dreams, Haunting, M/M, Past Lives, Unresolved Emotional Tension, paintings
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySchnabel/pseuds/LadySchnabel





	1. Chapter 1

괴물과 버밀리온

2013.6

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“그로니까, 왜 내가 고걸 해야 함미까? 왜여!”

 

벌써 몇 시간째 저 소리를 듣는지 모르겠다. 지치지도 않나. 그렇지 않아도 계속되는 새벽 같은 출근과 야근과 열대야에 진이 쭉 빠진 시문은 한밤중에 현관 앞에서 애처럼 땍땍거리는 텐카에게 다시 한 번 말했다.

 

“미대 나왔다면서요.”

“고게 무슨 상관입니카! 미대 나오묜 다 범죄자 취급인곱니카!”

“소피아 씨가 내 놓은 자료 다 봤잖아요. 이제 와서 발뺌할 생각 말아요.”

“하, 하긴 했찌만 지금은 손 털어씀니다. 안 한지 육 뇬도 넘어씀니다!”

 

굳이 돌아보지 않아도 입을 비죽거리는 게 훤히 보인다. 시문은 문을 열고 집안으로 들어가며 이 말 안 듣는 커다란 짐승을 한 대, 아니 여러 대 쥐어박고 싶은 충동을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 이제 곧 말복인데 기념으로 날 잡고 팰 수도 없는 일이고.

 

“실력이 어디 가진 않겠죠. 그리고 아무리 귀신 잡는 부서라지만 이건 엄연히 불법행위인데, 이런 일로 경찰에서 위조꾼 고용한 흔적이 남으면 곤란하잖아요.”

“한국 굥찰, 무임금으로 불쌍한 외쿡인 로동자 착취합니다!”

“허이고. 공짜로 먹여 주고 재워 주는 사람 앞에서 지금 그런 말이 나와요?”

“그래도 싫씀니다.”

“이 인간이 진짜.”

 

심술을 부려 문을 쿵 닫은 텐카는 허물처럼 넥타이를 풀어 의자에 팽개치고는 바로 커피포트로 직행했다. 그러곤 뒤돌아보지도 않는다. 하여간 옹고집은. 그가 불만 가득한 목소리로 투덜거리는 걸 듣고만 있던 시문은 집에서도 저 인간의 투정을 받아내야 한다는 생각에 웃으면서 이를 앙다물었다. 잠시 불편한 침묵. 뺀질뺀질 버티던 그도 시문이 짜증을 내자 슬그머니 눈치를 살피기 시작했다. 일부러 짜증스러운 손짓으로 겉옷을 벗고 넥타이를 풀던 시문과 부엌에서 시문이 있는 쪽으로 불안하게 흘끔흘끔 곁눈질을 하던 텐카의 눈이 딱 마주쳤고, 그는 괜히 입을 비죽거리면서 아예 설탕을 통째로 커피에 들이부었다.

 

“아, 알게씀니다. 한다고, 하면 되자나! 쳇. 한국에선 집 없는 게 젤 서롭습니다.”

“알면 얼른 돈 모아서 집 장만 하세요.”

“그래서 겨스님, 언제까지 제출하묜 됩니까?”

“음... 글쎄요. 토요일? 마를 때 까지 얼마나 걸리죠? 좀 빡빡한가?”

“머?! 토요일? 안돼여! 모태! 겨스님 너므합니다!!”

 

누가 애 아니랄까봐, 어울리지도 않게 발을 쿵쿵 구르며 빼애액 지르는 소리에 시문은 얼굴을 찡그리며 귀를 막았다.

 

“어쨌든 빨리 해요. 전시회 끝나고 이동할 때를 노려야 하니까.”

“언제 끝나는데?”

“이번 토요일.”

“안 해!”

“아, 그래요? 그럼 뭐 어쩔 수 없죠.”

 

어깨를 으쓱해 보인 시문은 다짜고짜 현관 옆 골방으로 들어가더니 집안 살림을 다 넣고 이민을 가도 될 만큼 큰 여행가방을 들고 나왔다.

 

“싀문씨... 그건 몹니까?”

“여행가방요.”

“카... 가방은 왜?”

“그래도 같이 살던 정이 있는데, 빈손으로 내쫓을 순 없잖아요.”

 

진심이야? 라는 비명이 목까지 차올랐지만 차마 내뱉을 수가 없었다. 저 웃는 얼굴을 보면 절대 거짓말이 아니다. 텐카는 커피 머그를 두 손으로 들고 몸을 옹송그린 채 바들바들 떨었다.

 

“싀문씨 너므합니다... 겨스님보다 더 자비가 업써.”

“사회랑 학교랑 같나요.”

“아, 아랐습니다. 근데 내가 그림 그료 주면, 싀문씨는 나한테 모 해줍니까?”

 

이건 또 무슨 소리야. 시문은 말을 못 들은 척, 가방을 다시 골방에 던져 넣고 땀 젖은 셔츠를 벗어 빨래바구니에 떨어트렸다. 텐카는 어느새 주방과 거실을 가르는 아일랜드 식탁에 몸을 기댄 채 설탕 범벅 커피를 홀짝거리며 시문을 뚫어져라 바라보고 있었다. 몇 걸음 떨어져 있는데도 단내가 훅 끼쳤다. 시선이 부담스러워, 시문은 마지못해 답을 했다.

 

“바라는 것도 많네요.”

“한국 굥찰 Job description에 미술품 위죠는 없습니다. 추가수당 주세여.”

 

시문은 환하게 웃으면서 손에 전기를 모으려다 깊은 숨을 쉬고 참을 인 자를 세 번 그렸다. 어쨌든 저 손모가지가 필요하니 지금 지지면 자기 손해가 아닌가. 하지만 눈치 보면서 움직여야 하는 부서라 떼쓴다고 돈이 하늘에서 뚝 떨어질 리도 없고, 어쨌거나 수고스러운 일을 시키는 것은 맞으니 뭔가를 주긴 줘야 속이 편할 텐데. 이리저리 머리를 굴려 보던 시문은 접어 올렸던 소매를 풀어내리다가 번뜩 스쳐간 생각에 몸을 돌려 그에게로 다가갔다.

 

당연한 말이지만 텐카는 무표정한 채로 갑자기 자기에게 돌아서는 시문을 보고 어깨를 움찔했다. 짜증내던 사람이 갑자기 실성한 것처럼 웃다가, 손에 전기를 모으더니 또 흩어 버리고 이젠 자기를 향해 성큼성큼 다가오니 여기저기서 굴러먹던 본능이 외치길 시방 저건 위험한 짐승이다. 얼굴이 창백해진 텐카는 저도 모르게 몸을 뒤로 물렸다.

 

“자, 잘모태씁니다 밤장니-”

 

목덜미가 콱 잡혔다. 그러나 전격이 날아올 것이란 예상과는 달리 목에 감긴 손이 부드러이 풀리고, 따뜻한 숨이 다가왔다.

 

읭? 이게 아닌데? 하고 눈을 번쩍 뜨자 시문의 입술이 새처럼 가볍게 맞닿았다가, 쪽 소리를 남기고 떨어졌다. 이게 도대체 무엇인지 잠시 동안 상황 파악을 포기한 텐카가 말이 없자 시문이 이마를 맞댄 채 눈을 내리깔고 속삭였다.

 

“이건 착수금.”

 

어찌나 무덤덤한 투로 말하는지. 지나간 겨울 그렇게 닭 모가지 비틀듯 입술을 훔쳐 놓고는 없던 일인 양 입을 싹 씻었던 주제에 부끄러워하는 얼굴도 아니었다. 뒷덜미를 잡은 손에서 그제야 열기가 확 번지는 것 같았다. 겨우 정신을 차린 텐카는 킬킬 웃으며 도발하듯 눈을 가늘게 좁혔다. 바로 앞에서 푸르게 빛나는 눈 두 개. 웃고 있다.

 

“잔금은?”

“완성한 거 보고요.”

“이야, 싀문씨. 몸으로 유혹하는 고야? 너무 태담한데?”

“몸이요? 내가 언제 그런 말을 했어요?”

“크크, 어쨌든 착수큼 잘 받아씁니다. 나머지도 기대할게여.”

“흐음.”

“모. 안 주묜 내가 알아소 받아가야지.”

 

혼자 좋아서 만화영화의 악당처럼 켈켈 웃는 텐카를 내버려 둔 채, 시문은 입가에 남은 설탕커피 맛에 이마를 찡그려 보이고 몸을 일으켰다. 심드렁한 표정인데 눈은 웃고 있다.

 

“잘 해 보세요.”

 

***

 

다음 날 아침, 시문은 도대체 언제 일어났는지 노트북 앞에 앉아 뭔가를 열심히 주문하는 텐카를 보고 경악을 했다. 그렇게 아침잠 많은 사람이 여섯 시도 안 된 시간에 도대체... 어안이 벙벙한 채로 샤워를 하고 나온 시문은 전화기를 잡고 어수룩한 말투로, 영어와 한국어를 섞어가며 열심히 뭔가를 설명하는 텐카를 구경하며 아침을 먹었다. 상대가 얼마나 알아들었는지는 미지수지만 씩 웃으면서 열심히 고개를 끄덕이는 걸 보아하니 원하는 걸 찾은 모양이다. 그러더니 옆에 둔 리스트에 줄을 죽죽 긋는다. 다시 스크린을 뚫고 들어갈 기세로 들여다보며 스크롤을 내리고, 창을 클릭하고, 전화번호를 확인하고는 버튼을 누르고.

 

“출근은 안 할 거예요?”

 

시문이 심드렁히 묻자 텐카는 코웃음을 쳤다.

 

“그럴 시간 옵습니다.”

“허.”

“토요일까지 제출이라묜서요, 겨스님. 밤새서 해도 시간 부족합니다.”

“잠깐. 진심이에요? 할거야?”

“착수금 받았는데 입 닦을 순 없찌.”

 

이것 봐라?

 

“의외로 성실한 학생이었나 봐요.”

“아니. 생활비랑 학비 버느라 바빠서 과제는 제태 내 본 적이 없습니다. 과제는 좀 늦게 내도 안 죽으니카. 하지만 주문 들어온 건 제 시간에 안 그려내묜 농담 아니고 모가지가 날아갔슴니다.”

 

결국 정말로 목에 칼이 들어와야만 한다 이 말이었다. 시문은 호기심 서린 얼굴로 식탁에 몸을 기댄 채 턱을 괴었다.

 

“집안에 돈 많았다면서요.”

“집안에? 집안에야 돈 썩어 넘치도록 있었찌.”

“근데요?”

“아부지 깨꼬닥하고 한 푼도 못 받고 바로 대학으로 쪼겨나써. 흥, 준다고 해도 안 받았습니다. 드롭고 치사해서. 여튼 돈은 없지, 배는 고프지, 학비도 없어서 학겨에서도 쪼차낸다고 겁주지, 그러다가 리타가…….”

 

시문의 입이 저절로 다물렸다. 이렇게 갑작스레, 그리고 스스럼없이 과거를 쏟아내는 모습이 생경했다. 의도치 않게 그의 아픈 곳을 - 이렇게 아무렇지 않게 말해도 아프지 않을 리가 없는 기억을 - 끄집어 낸 시문은 순식간에 머쓱해져서 콧방귀와 핀잔을 그대로 되삼켰다. 그러나 시문이 그러거나 말거나, 그는 제 옆에서 자신을 측은히 바라보는 이에게 눈길조차 주지 않은 채 쇼핑에만 몰두했다.

 

“아오, 이건 또 몹니카? 뭘 깔아? 누군진 몰라도 Active X 만든 놈 만나면 패 쥬기고 싶슴니다. 악마가 사람들 욧먹이라고 세상에 내보냈을고야.”

 

시문은 잔잔한 커피잔을 들여다보며 상상했다. 스물 한 살의 텐카 히닝콸드. 그를 눈엣가시처럼 여겼을 집안에서 의절당해 외따로 살아가야 했을 적막한 날들. 돈에 이리저리 치여 신경이 예민해질 대로 예민해져, 굶주린 짐승처럼 시뻘건 눈을 번뜩이며 비좁고 어두컴컴한 방 안에서 구부정히, 온 몸에 물감을 묻힌 채-

 

“그래도 다행입니다. 고전이었으면 붓은 고사하고 물감 구하기도 힘드렀을거야. 집에 오븐도 없고. 횬대미술은 손 대 본 적 별로 없지만, 모, 까라니까 까야져.”

 

그리고 그 숨 막히는 테레빈유 냄새 아래 그가 묻어 놓은 비밀이 있을 것이다. 보이지 않아도 존재함이 분명한 비밀이. 시문은 그가 과거의 조각을 그리워해 들뜬 것인지 아니면 자신이 두루뭉수리하게 약속한 대가를 쫓느라 분주한 것인지 잘 구분이 가지 않았다.

 

뭐, 아무렴 어때.

 

신경 쓰이지 않는단 듯 어깨를 으쓱하며 시문은 식어빠진 커피를 싱크대에 부어 버리고 겉옷을 챙겼다.

 

“그럼 집 잘 지키고 있어요. 오늘 덥다니까 조심하고요. 선풍기 꺼내 놨으니까 에어컨 틀지 말고-”

 

그러자 텐카도 목을 쭉 빼더니 얼른 자리에서 일어났다.

 

“응? 혼자만 나갑니카? 나도 나갑니다. 싀문씨도 따라와.”

“따라오라고요?”

“원본이 어케 생겼는지는 알아야 복, 복사?를 할 게 아닙니까. 가치 가자.”

“무슨 소리예요, 출근하는 사람 붙잡고. 가려면 혼자 가요. 텐카씨가 붓 들지 내가 드나.”

 

또 헛소리 한다, 라는 표정으로 문을 여니 아침인데도 숨이 막히는 습한 더위가 훅 끼쳤다.

 

“에이이.”

“그리고 무슨 갤러리가 이런 새벽부터 문을 열어요?”

 

뒤에서 부산히 움직이는 기척에 시문은 일부러 문을 빠끔히 열어두고 떨어지지 않는 걸음으로 복도를 걸었다. 지하철까지만 가면 된다. 역까지만... 시원한 에어컨 바람을 상상하며 시문은 엘리베이터 버튼을 눌렀고, 바로 아래층에 멈춰 있던 엘리베이터가 올라와 땡, 하고 문이 열렸다. 그러자 뒤에서 문이 쾅 닫히고 보폭 큰 걸음이 성큼성큼 다가오는 발소리.

 

새까만 실크 셔츠의 가슴을 다 풀어헤친 모습을 보고 시문은 아 그래 당신 패션이 그렇지 뭐, 라는 얼굴로 고개를 떨궜다. 셔츠 단추를 끼우다 말고 엘리베이터 올라오는 소리에 헐레벌떡 나왔는지 아니면 일부러 덥다고 이렇게 입고 나온 건지.

 

“옷을 입다 만 거예요, 벗다 만 거예요? 눈을 어디다 둬야 할지 모르겠네.”

“왜, 그러케 조아? 싀문씨 그로케 안 봤는데 짐승이다.”

“됐고, 문은 잠그고 나왔죠?”

“아.”

“으이그. 붙잡고 있을 테니까 빨리 가서 잠그고 와요.”

 

귀찮음을 온 몸으로 어필하면서도 텐카는 얌전히 집으로 돌아가 문을 잠그고 왔다. 버튼을 누른 채 서 있던 시문은 줄레줄레 달려오는 멀대같은 모습을 보고 의아하단 신음을 흘리며 고개를 갸웃했다. 그러자 얌체스럽게 엘리베이터 안으로 먼저 쏙 들어가 버린 텐카가 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣으며 구부정히 허리를 숙였다.

 

“왜 고래?”

“아뇨. 상상이 안 되네요. 망나니처럼 칼 들고 날뛰는 주제에 대학까지 나왔다는 얘기 듣고 무슨 공부를 했나 궁금하긴 했는데, 미대라니 너무 답지 않게 고상하잖아요.”

“회화는 걍 곁다리였고 사실은... 어, kunstgeschichte, 그로니카, 미술 역사...? 공부했... 아니, 잠칸. 난 고상하면 안됩니카? 싀문씨 실망이야. 사람은 표... 표창? 표고?보고 판단하는 고 아닙니다.”

 

말을 열심히 더듬으면서 입을 댓발만큼 내밀고 투덜거리는 걸 보고 시문은 웃었다.

 

“미술사학도였어요? 세상에. 점점 안 믿기네.”

”흥, 어쨌든. 대학에서 미술 했으면 모합니까. 요샌 유령 뒤꽁무니나 쪼차다니는데. 미대는 나와봐짜 소용없습니다. 나 봐봐. 박봉으로 한국 굥찰청에서 일합니다.”

“그럼 때려 치고 다시 그림 그려요. 돈도 잘 벌었다면서.”

“…그건 시러. 짜가 만들라고 하는 사람들, 기신보다 더 무서워여.”

 

아파트를 걸어 나오면서도 텐카는 더위에 지치지도 않는지 열심히 추가수당은 정말 그걸로 하고 입 닦을 거라느니, 월급을 인상해달라느니, 씨알도 안 먹힐 만한 말만 열심히 나불거렸다. 평소랑 다를 것도 별로 없어 시문은 네, 네 적당히 맞장구를 치면서 그의 말을 귓등으로 흘렸다. 그러다가 주차장을 가로질러, 빨간 덩굴장미가 빽빽이 피어난 담장을 지나 지하철역에 다 와서야 들으란 듯 투덜거리는 말에 시문은 귀가 쫑긋했다.

 

“그래도 고 때 바짝 벌어 놔서 다행입니다. 안 그랬으면 나 한국 오쟈마자 말라 죽어쏘.”

“그럼 그 돈으로 지금까지 먹고 사는 거예요? 맙소사, 얼마나 사기를 쳐 댔으면.”

 

시문이 경악을 하니 텐카는 그걸 칭찬으로 알아들었는지 사뭇 자랑스럽게 턱을 치켜들었다.

 

“왜, 부럽습니카?”

“기가 차서요. 그렇게 돈 많으면 집세도 좀 내는 게 어때요.”

“쟝은 내가 보잖아!”

“그거랑 그거랑 같아요? 우리가 집에서 밥을 먹으면 얼마나 먹는다고.”

“머 혼자 해쓰면 더 벌었겠지. 사실 나는 올마 받지도 못했슴니다. 리타가 중간에서 죄다…”

 

거기서 갑자기 말이 툭 끊겼다. 시문이 고갤 돌리자 텐카는 비밀을 들킨 사람처럼 슬쩍 시선을 피했다. 리타? 그러고 보니 아까 왜 위조를 시작했냐고 물으니 튀어나왔던 대답 사이에 끼어 있던 이름이었다. 그가 자신의 과거에 자리한 이름을 두 번씩이나 이렇게 무방비하게 흘린 일은 처음이라 순식간에 시문의 눈에 호기심이 서렸다. 계단 위에서 눈이 딱 마주치자 텐카는 제가 먼저 나불거린 주제에 실수했다는 표정으로 아예 고개를 홱 돌리고 뒤에 이어질 말을 우물우물 흘려버렸다.

 

"여튼, 그래씀니다."

“그 성격에 친구도 있었나봐요.”

"친구는 무슨..."

"그럼 여자친구?"

“...모 어쨌든, 싀문씨 점심시간에 나와. 가치 갑시다.”

 

정말 끈질기게도 늘어진다. 시문은 내 피 같은 점심시간을 그런 데 쪼개 쓸 성 싶냐, 라는 표정으로 불퉁하게 되받아쳤다.

 

“아니 그러니까 왜 내가 꼭 가야 하는데요.”

“혼자 가기 시러.”

 

뻔뻔스러운 대답에 시문은 계단을 내려가다 발을 헛디딜 뻔 했다. 텐카는 답지 않게 귀여운 표정을 한답시고 입을 쭉 빼고 괴상한 신음을 흘렸다. 차마 못 볼 걸 본 시문은 벌레 씹은 표정으로 그를 외면하며 짜증을 냈다.

 

“아, 진짜-”

“싀문씨가 그 아쥼마랑 둘이서만 일하는 거, 생각도 하기 싫슴니다.”

“그럼 출근을-”

“그리고 내가 제대로 그리는지 감시해야지? 응?”

“애도 아니고. 나 만나기 전에는 혼자 잘 다녔을 거면서 왜 그럽니까.”

“흥흥. 간다고 할 때까지 쪼차다니면서 괴롭힐곱니다.”

 

그리고 그는 한다면 하는 남자였기 때문에 시문은 등에 식은땀이 흘렀다. 그래도 일단 모른 척, 어쨌든 눈앞에서 사라지면 포기하고 혼자 가겠지 하는 마음에 개찰구 앞에서 교통카드를 꺼내 들었고, 그 순간 텐카에게 턱 손목이 잡혔다. 화들짝 놀라 돌아보니 텐카는 기필코 그를 끌고 그림을 보러 가겠다는 이상한 투지를 불태우며 시문을 잡아먹을 듯 노려보고 있었다.

 

아이고, 할머니, 제가 전생에 무슨 천벌 받을 죄를 지었기에 이런 악마가 매달렸습니까.

 

“정말 계속 괴롭힐거예요?”

“응.”

 

단호하게 고개를 끄덕이는 모양새가 정말로 경찰청까지 쫓아와서 떼를 쓸 요량이다. 도저히 그거까진 견딜 자신이 없어 시문은 누가 볼세라 손목을 잡은 그의 손을 얼른 떼어내고 속삭였다.

 

“아, 알았어요. 알았다고. 갈게요. 정말 사람 귀찮게…”

“크크크. 그럼 쟈기, 한 시에 시간 맞춰서 나와여. 기다릴게.”

“근데 텐카씨는 이 시간부터 어딜 가요?”

“잠시 들를 데가 있어서.”

 

어쩐지 굉장히 부당한 계약서에 떠밀리듯 지장 찍은 기분이라 시문은 마지못해 한숨과 함께 고개만 주억거리며 개찰구를 통과했다. 뒤에서 콧노래가 들려오는 것 같기도 했다. 승강장으로 내려가는 계단 위에서 슬쩍 보니 텐가가 가벼운 발걸음으로 반대편 개찰구를 통과해 계단을 내려가는 모습이 보였다.

 

알다가도 모를 사람이다. 시문은 계단을 내려가 승강장에 서며 생각했다. 자기 얘기를 안 하는 사람이라 과거를 들춰내면 불같이 역정을 낼 줄 알았는데 저렇게 신바람이 나서 시문까지 끌어들이는 걸 보면 정말 종잡을 수가 없었다. 먼저 묻기 전엔 무슨 말이든 꿍쳐두고 있는 것도 그렇고, 말없이 사라지는 것도 그렇고- 뭘 먹고 머리는 저렇게 새빨개서. 눈에 띄어서 잠복도 만날 실패하게 만들고.

 

그 렇게 툴툴거리며 불만 가득한 표정으로 반대편에 선 동거인을 노려보고 있자니 그 시선을 알아차렸는지 그 쪽에서 먼저 씩 웃으며 손을 흔들었다. 시문은 굳이 답하지 않았다. 그러니 텐카가 주머니에서 핸드폰을 꺼내 시문을 똑바로 바라본 채로 전화를 걸었다. 저 인간, 설마, 하는 마음으로 불안하게 시선을 되받아치니 아니나 다를까 핸드폰이 울었다. 천장에 매달린 전광판을 보니 전철이 이제 막 저번 역을 출발했단다. 시문은 죽을상을 하고 겨우 전화를 받았다.

 

“왜요.”

“싀문씨, 안 나오면 안 된다? 데이트 바람맞히기 없기.” 

“데이트라니, 징그러운 소리 하지 말죠.”

“안 나오면 집에 낙서할꼬야.”

“그러세요. 물감은 텐카씨 피로 하고요.”

 

노이즈가 심해 그 뒤에 무슨 말을 했는지는 잘 들리지 않았지만 어깨가 들썩이는 걸 보니 낄낄거리며 웃는 게 분명했다. 더 할 말도 없어 시문은 제 쪽에서 먼저 전화를 끊었다. 그러니 그도 반대편에서 어깨를 으쓱하며 핸드폰을 다시 주머니에 넣었다. 어둔 터널 저 쪽에서 빛이 확 쏟아졌다. 노란 선을 밟고 있던 텐카는 과장된 몸짓으로 한 걸음 물러나더니 시문을 향해 손을 흔들었다. 시문은 답으로 고개를 끄덕거렸고, 경적과 함께 전철이 밀려들어 그의 모습이 가렸다.

 

***

 

혼자 덜렁 출근을 하니 1층서부터 그 뻘건 귀신같은 남자는 어디다 보내 놓고 왔냐는 질문이 날아왔다. 지난 연말에도 며칠씩 사라졌던 전적이 있던 참이라 시문은 이번에도 다른데 일이 있어서 잠시 보내 놨다고 말을 얼버무리고 쌩하니 엘리베이터를 탔다. 저번에야 당황해서 그냥 주워섬긴 말이었지만 지금은 미술품 위조하라고 사전조사 보내냈다고는 입이 찢어져도 말 할 수 없는 일이었으니까.

 

하지만 우습게도 몇 시간 후 출근한 소피아가 조용한 사무실을 두리번거리며 꺼낸 질문이-

 

“설마, 또 밀라노?”

 

였다.

 

시문은 작게 심호흡을 했다. 분명 지난번에도 말은 안 했어도 텐카가 사라진 직후 출입국자 명단부터 훑었을 것이었다. 그랬던 주제에 모르는 척 시치미 뚝 떼고 그런 말은 한 걸 생각해보면 이 여자도 참 무섭다. 시문은 어색하게 하하 웃으며 잘근잘근 씹고 있던 볼펜을 내려놓았다.

 

“아뇨. 이번엔 진짜 업무입니다.”

“무슨 업무요?”

“어제 나온 건 있잖아요.”

“네?”

 

가방을 내려놓으며 자리에 앉으려다 말고 소피아가 어리둥절하게 되물었다. 반응이 왜 이래. 시문은 미간을 찡그렸다.

 

“그림 건이요.”

 

잠시 허공을 응시하며 기억을 훑던 소피아는 어느 지점에 도달하더니 순식간에 당황했다.

 

“세상에, 정말 자기가 한대요?”

“무슨 말씀이십니까. 어제는 그렇게...”

“어머, 이걸 어떡한담. 집에 갈 때도 그렇게 싫다고 우기더니... 미대 나왔다는 사실을 숨기고 싶어 하기에 그냥 골탕이나 먹여 보려고 한 거였는데. 제가 실수했어요.”

 

정적이 내렸다. 시문이 가만히 기억을 더듬어 보니 소피아는 그가 이러저러한 일을 했다, 라는 말만 슬며시 던졌을 뿐이다. 그걸 듣고 지금 나한테 일 떠넘기는 거냐고 일을 키운 건 텐카고, 거기에 또 그럼 위험부담 안고 잠입하지 말고 그림을 위조해서 가져다가 걸어 놓고 진품을 빼 오자는, 다분히 범죄자 같은 아이디어를 내 놓은 건 시문 자신이었다. 바람 또한 옆에서 열심히 바람을 넣으며 그를 부추겼고. 거기에 더해 싫다고 소리를 질러 대는 그를 이리저리 몰아붙여 결국 하겠다는 답을 받아 낸 것 또한 자신이라 시문은 그만 정신이 아득해졌다. 그러게. 그냥 내버려뒀으면 다른 방법을 강구할 수도 있었네. 빼돌릴 수 없었으면 갤러리에 몰래 잠입해서 일을 처리할 수도 있었을 테고, 또-

 

“미안해요, 시문씨.”

 

이제 와서 무른다고 안 할 사람도 아니다. 걸린 게 있는데 중간에 그만 둘 리도 없고. 혼자 엄청나게 손해를 본 기분이지만 어쨌거나 이미 벌어진 일이고, 텐카는 지금쯤 뭔가를 잔뜩 사고 있을 테고... 시문은 왈칵 터져 나오려는 영혼 없는 웃음을 참으며 침착하게 대꾸했다.

 

“아닙니다. 어쨌든 지켜보죠. 안 되겠다 싶으면 바람군에게서 방음 부적 가져와서 직접 들어가면 되니까요.”

 

시문은 시계 초침 똑딱이는 소리에 온 몸이 곤두섰다.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

늑장부리지도 않고 점심시간이 되자마자 인사동까지 온 그는 골목에 숨어 있는 화랑 앞 담장에 비뚜름히 기대 선 텐카를 보고 웃고 말았다. 옷은 언제 갈아입고 나왔는지 아침에 함께 집을 나왔던 제비는 간 데가 없고 평범한 반팔 셔츠에 정장바지 차림이었다. 산발이었던 머리를 묶으니 좀 어려 보이는 것 같기도 하고, 안경도 아침에 봤던 노란색 색안경이 아니라 평범한 검은색 뿔테였다.

 

“오, 와씀니까? 왤케 늦어써?”

 

시문이 뭐라 말을 붙이기도 전에 먼저 그를 발견한 텐카가 히죽거리면서 다가왔다. 그래도 저 밉살스러운 면상은 어디 안 가는구나. 시문은 - 스스로도 이유는 모르겠지만 - 조금 실망한 표정으로 답했다.

 

“점심 되자마자 왔는데 뭐가 늦어요. 집에 갔다 왔어요?”

“알아볼 게 있어서. 하루 종일 돌아다녔더니 탐나서 죽는 줄 아라씁니다.”

 

어딜 갔다 왔느냐는 말은 굳이 하지 않았다. 저렇게 얼렁뚱땅 넘기는 걸로 봐서는 자기가 내키기 전에 털어놓을 생각이 없다는 말이었는데, 재차 하는 말이었지만 시문은 말하기 싫어하는 사람을 쫄 정도로 파렴치하지 않았다.

 

“빨리 끝내고 갑시다. 한시까지 나오라니, 일하다가 밥도 못 먹고 나왔잖아요.”

“뎨동합니다... 싀문씨 배고프면 밥 먼저 머글래?”

“보고 가죠. 신경 쓰여서 밥도 안 넘어가겠어요.”

 

그렇게 들어왔지만 미술관 같은 곳에는 발도 들여 본 적이 없는 시문은 제 발소리가 메아리쳐 되돌아오는 고요한 공간에 서자 숨이 턱 막혔다. 그의 세계로부터 완벽히 단절된 공간이었다. 걸음을 내딛기가 어렵다. 그에 비해 텐카는 자연스럽게 입구에 놓인 팜플렛을 두 개 집더니 하나를 시문에게 내밀었다. 정사각형 갤러리 한쪽에 딸린 오피스에서 사무를 보던 젊은 여자가 그들을 보더니 고개를 까딱하고 자기 일로 돌아갔다.

 

시문은 책자를 받아들고 텐카에게 기대 속삭였다.

 

“이럴 필요 있어요? 어차피 구경하러 온 거 아니잖아요.”

“쉬잇. 다 피료한 검니다. 자욘스럽게.”

 

자연스럽게 해 봤자 뭐 하나. 어차피 둘 다 눈에 확 뜨이는 생김새라 나중에 일 터지면 변명할 거리도 없겠구만. 투덜거리고 싶었지만 시문은 진공 같은 적막에 짓눌려 입을 다물었다. 텐카는 어느새 팜플렛을 읽으며 전시된 그림을 따라 움직이고 있었다. 맞는 옷을 입은 듯 자연스럽다. 그림을 지그시 응시하는 눈. 집중하여 가늘게 좁혀진 채... 시문은 조심조심 그의 옆에 다가가 섰다.

 

“뭐가 보여요?”

 

비정상적으로 큰 새의 머리를 한 가느다란 인간이 작은 구름에서 쏟아져 내리는 비를 손으로 받아내고 있다. 그 자신은 그림자인 듯 새카맣다. 붉고 푸른 배경에는 실패를 말하는 기묘한 수식들이 빼곡하고, 무한대를 상징하는 기호가 그 괴상한 새 인간의 발밑에 알과 함께 깔려 있다. 손에서 흘러넘친 물은 바닥으로 뚝뚝 떨어져 강이 되고, 바다가 되고, 그것이 스며들어 컴컴한 몸 위로 희고 텅 빈 뼈를 드러냈다. 허공에 둥둥 뜬 채, 새 괴물을 등지고 걸어 나가는 고개 숙인 작은 순례자들의 행렬.

 

텐카는 고개를 삐딱하게 기울인 채 속삭였다.

 

“괴물.”

“...그 정도는 나도 보이는데요.”

“아니. 이걸 그린 사람 마리야. 속이 푹 곯은 거 가타.”

 

그리곤 다음으로 넘어간다. 시문은 그 앞에 못 박힌 듯 서서 그림을 바라보았다. 그의 눈에 비치는 건 그저 도저히 이해 불가한 고가의 낙서일 뿐이었다. 그런데 속이 곯았단다. 의사라도 된 마냥 단숨에 그리 단정 짓는 생각의 흐름을 따라갈 수 없었다. 무슨 근거로? 증거가 보이나? 뭘 본 거지?

 

그 뒤로는 말이 없었다. 텐카는 그림을 잡아먹을 기세로 노려보며 가까이 다가갔다 멀리 떨어졌고, 간간이 팜플렛을 훑으며 낮은 신음소릴 냈다. 평일 오후의 작은 갤러리엔 그들뿐이었다. 사무실에 앉은 여자는 눈길조차 주지 않았다. 기묘한 평화. 제 세계에 몰두해 있던 텐카는 시문이 느릿느릿 다가올 때 마다 눈웃음을 흘리면서 한 발짝 옆으로 물러났다.

 

“조으다.”

“뭐가요?”

“싀문씨랑 데이트 하는 고.”

“귀신 들린 그림 보러 온 게 뭐가 그렇게 좋아요.”

“그래도.”

“여튼 우린 일하러 온 겁니다. 집중해요.”

“늬예.”

 

핀잔을 주는데도 계속 실실 웃는다. 시문은 그가 움직이는 대로 천천히 발을 옮겼다. 고요 속에 가득한 발소리.

 

만난 지가 벌서 햇수로 이 년이었다. 능청스럽고 의뭉스럽게 제 삶으로 들어온 그를 시문은 아직도 완전히 안다고 말하지 못했다. 그런데도 이상하게 이렇게 되었다. 함께 악령들을 쫓고, 소모스를 쫓고, 집으로 돌아가 잠들고, 일어나고, 밥을 먹고, 휴일을 함께 보내고, 그리고... 지난 이 년 간 떨어져 본 역사가 없다. 연초에 그가 말도 없이 휑하니 사라졌다 다시 나타난 것만 제외하면. 그 때 스스로에게 낱낱이 드러내 보인 치부를 상기하면 시문은 지금도 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다.

 

도대체 언제부터 이 커다란 짐승이 제 짝이 되었는지 기억도 나지 않았다. 지금은 그저 그 사실을 긍정함이 당연했다. 논리적으로 따질 수도 없이.

 

그 때 텐카가 우뚝 멈추어 서는 바람에 시문은 하마터면 그와 부딪힐 뻔 했다.

 

“왜 그래요?”

 

그가 노려보는 그림을 향해 고개를 돌리려다가 시야에 걸리는 그의 얼굴에 시문은 움직임을 턱 멈추었다. 고양이처럼 가는 눈이 선연한 경계의 빛을 띠고 있었다. 경쟁자를 앞에 둔 맹수처럼 온 몸이 곤두선 게 보인다. 시문이 옆으로 다가서자 그는 저도 모르게 몸을 비틀어 시문을 제 뒤에 두려 했다. 뭐야, 이건. 지금 누가 누굴- 짜증이 난 시문은 단호하게 그의 어깨를 치고 나가 그림을 마주보았다.

 

시뻘건 괴물이 있다. 산 것의 피를 쥐어짜 그린 것이라 해도 믿을 만큼 밝지만 깊고 어둔 붉은빛 짐승이, 무한의 기호를 시커먼 양 눈 가득 담고, 이빨을 드러내 그 앞에 선 것들을 물어뜯을 듯이. 소름이 돋았다. 자기혐오, 자기부정, 불특정 다수를 향한 증오, 이름도 없이 막연한 공포, 이런 것들이 깊이를 가늠할 수도 없는 구렁 속에서 꾸역꾸역 밀려 나와 불에 덴 뱀처럼 몸을 뒤틀었다. 그 안에 들어앉은 것 또한 지독하기가 짝이 없다. 어린 악령이 그림 속 짐승의 눈으로 그들을 노려보며 으르렁거렸다.

 

속이 곯았다는 말을 시문은 그제야 이해할 수 있었다. 속이 곯지 않고서야 이런 걸-

 

“사진보다 더 엄청나네요.”

“응. 끔칙하다. 싀문씨 괜히 끌고 왔슴니다.”

“그러게 안 온다니까...”

“...”

“...”

 

이런 걸 그린 사람의 정신 상태는 둘째치더라도, 시문은 그걸 위조하라고 덥석 일을 쥐여 준 어제의 자신을 목 조르고 싶었다. 많은 악령을 보았지만 그걸 집안으로 끌어들이는 건 전혀 다른 문제였다.

 

“지금이라도 그만 둘래요?

”“아니.”

 

시문의 등줄기로 오한이 지나갔다. 좁은 공간에서 웅웅거리며 열심히 돌아가는 에어컨 때문만은 아니었을 테다. 곁눈으로 그를 돌아본 텐카의 표정이 묘하게 누그러져 있었다. 얼토당토않은 말이었으나 그의 얼굴에 드러난 건 향수였다.

 

그리움.

 

이걸 보고?

 

“하겠슴니다."

 

시문은 숨이 턱 막혔다.

 

"속 곯은 걸로 치자면 나도 만만찮거든.”

 

***

 

그들은 말없이 화랑을 나왔다.

 

푹푹 찌는 더위 속으로 한 걸음 나오자마자 텐카는 시문에게서 펜을 받아내고 주머니에 구겨져 있던 영수증을 꺼내더니 그 자리에서 악필로 긴 목록을 휘갈겼다.

 

시문은 도대체 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. 제 눈앞에 선 사내가 완벽한 타인처럼 느껴졌다. 그러나 그들은 또 아무렇지도 않게 밥을 먹으러 갔다.

 

“먼저 감니다.”

 

제법 정신을 멀쩡히 차리고 있다고 생각했는데, 밥이 코로 들어갔는지 입으로 들어갔는지도 모를 정도로 경황이 없었나보다. 시문은 떨떠름한 표정으로 앞서나가며 지갑을 주머니에 찔러 넣는 텐카를 위해 문을 잡아 주었다. 그는 바깥으로 걸어 나오며 땡볕에 눈을 찡그렸다.

 

“벌써요?”

“응. 이제 화방 가서 물감 사야지. 붓이랑... 차 타고 와써?”

“아뇨. 지하철.”

“고럼 난 택시 타고 갈게여. 이따 집에서 봐.”

 

그는 도망치듯 뒤돌아보지도 않고 떠났다.

 

***

 

평소였다면 시문은 광화문까지 뛰어 겨우 지하철 막차를 잡아타고 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작했을 것이다. 옆에서 텐카가 쨍알대든 말든. 그러나 그 밤은 이상하게도 정신이 맑았다. 기분 좋게 가벼운 머리가 아니라 마지못해 억지로 깨어 있는 듯 무겁고 선연하게. 전철이 덜컹덜컹 흔들릴 때 마다 집으로 그에게 악령을 붙여 주었다는 생각이 뇌리에서 떠나질 않았다.

 

시문은 불빛 환한 검은 한강을 건너며 무릎에 팔꿈치를 괴고 얼굴을 쓸었다.

 

천 년은 늙은 것 같다.

 

역에 도착해 지상으로 올라 온 뒤에도 그의 발걸음은 빨라졌다가 느려졌다가, 이상한 리듬을 탔다. 단지에 들어서서 집을 올려다보니 커튼이 쳐져 있다. 그날따라 엘리베이터가 참으로 느리게도 움직였다. 그리고 마침내 문 앞에 서자, 현관을 열고 들어가고 싶은 마음과 문손잡이를 돌릴 용기의 부재가 엎치락뒤치락하며 그를 망설이게 했다.

 

알 수 없기에 시문은 두려웠다.

 

텐카가 끌어안은 그 컴컴한 곳에서 무엇이 튀어나올지 감조차 잡히지 않았다. 지나간 가을에 마지못해 풀어 놓은 이야기 외에도 뭔가가 있음이 분명하다고 직감이 아우성쳤지만, 그는 묻지 않았다. 시간을 뛰어넘지 않은 이상 열넷의 그가 존재했다면 열여덟, 스물, 스물하나, 그리고 스물다섯의 그와 그가 끌어안았을 빛도 그림자도 존재했음이 분명한데, 그걸 억지로 캐내는 일은 차마... 하지만 이미 일은 벌어졌다. 솔직하게 두려움과 스스로의 어리석음을 인정하자 시문은 헛웃음이 터졌다.

 

그곳에 뭐가 있든 자신과는 관련이 없다 믿었지만 지금 와서 생각해보니 그건 정말로 어처구니가 없는 자기기만이었다.

 

머뭇거리던 그는 겨우 손에 힘을 주고 문을 열었다. 빛이 쏟아진다.

 

“이제 옵니카?”

 

대답을 하려고 숨을 들이키자 물감과 테레빈유의 역한 냄새가 폐로 훅 들어왔다.

 

바짝 긴장한 채 집안으로 발을 들여놓은 시문은 난장판이 된 거실에 힘이 탁 풀려버렸다. 냄새를 뺄 생각도 않고 창문이란 창문은 꽉꽉 닫아놓는 데다가, 베란다 유리문에는 도대체 언제 뽑은 건지 그 커다란 원본 그림의 사진이 붙어 있고 이곳저곳을 확대해 놓은 사진이 사방에 둘러쳐 매달려 있었다. 그리고 텐카 본인은 생전 보도 못한 옷과 앞치마를 걸친 채 걷어붙인 팔뚝에 유화물감을 잔뜩 묻히고, 붓과 팔레트를 들고 등 돌린 채 이젤을 마주보고 서 있다.

 

“세상에.”

“물캄 사느라고 쓴 돈은 경비로 해 줄 거지?”

“아니, 지금 돈이 문제가 아니라...”

 

잠깐, 설마 집안이 다 이 꼴이 된 건가.

 

기겁을 한 시문은 겉옷만 대충 던져 놓고 얼른 방문을 벌컥 열었다. 다행히 방은 깨끗했다. 그렇다면 잠자는 거야 문제가 없겠지만, 아니 그래도- 화를 내려던 그는 이 모든 사단의 원인이 자신임을 깨닫고 입을 꾹 다물었다. 솔직히 할 말이 없었다.

 

그는 다시 비척비척 방을 나와 옷을 갈아입고 샤워를 했다. 다시 거실로 나오니 텐카는 그 자세 그대로 그 난장판 한가운데 앉아 있었다.

 

“밥은요?”

“머겄슴니다.”

 

뒤를 돌아보지도 않았다. 식탁에 앉아서 노트북을 켠 시문은 한참 후에야 그가 입고 있는 옷이 작아져서 입지 못하는 자신의 후드티인 걸 알아차렸다. 이 한여름에 저런 옷을 껴입고 있는 꼴도 우스웠지만 시문은 그보다 옷장 깊숙이 들어앉은 남의 옷을 꺼내 걸쳤다는 사실이 묘하게 신경 쓰였다. 앞치마를 했으니 그냥 아무런 옷이나 소매만 걷으면 되었을 텐데.

 

“싀문씨.”

“네?”

“이 옷 너무 쟉아.”

“...”

 

알아차리길 바랐단 듯 그가 말했다. 목이 졸린다며 연신 목 부분을 잡아당겼는지 목엔 시뻘건 물감 투성이었다. 갑옷을 두르고 피에 젖은 모습 같다.

 

“그럼 벗어요.”

 

그러자 텐카의 고개가 홱 돌아왔다. 입가에 능글맞은 웃음이 씩 서려 있다.

 

“뵨태.”

 

익숙한 반응이었다. 안도가 찾아왔다.

 

“남의 옷 멋대로 꺼내 입은 주제에 말이 많네요. 나도 내 옷 버리는 거 싫어요.”

“오차피 입지도 않잖아.”

“그만 좀 칭얼대죠. 그래서 토요일까지 다 할 수 있겠어요?”

“하루 죵일 이거만 붙잡고 있었슴니다... 이싀문 겨스님, 나 상 줘여.”

“뭐래.”

 

이젠 좀 정신이 들었는지 팔레트와 붓을 옆에 치워 놓은 플라스틱 의자에 내려놓고 텐카는 기지개를 켰다. 우두둑하고 관절 튀는 소리가 시문이 앉은 자리까지 들려왔다. 목을 이리저리 돌려가며 몸을 풀던 그는 시문이 노트북만 들여다보고 있자 막 잠에서 깨어난 동물처럼 어슬렁어슬렁 주방으로 들어왔다. 커피 내리는 소리가 들리고 고소한 커피향이 퍼지자 시문은 스크린에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 뒤로 팔을 뻗었다.

 

“저도 한 잔.”

“시러. 소방님이 목 파지게 기다리는데 집에도 늦게 들어오고. 나쁜 어린이... 아니 나쁜 쟈기한테 줄 커피는 없슴니다.”

“누가 서방님이에요. 뼈 빠지게 일해서 먹여 살리는 게 누군데.”

“오, 그럼 싀문씨가 날 깔꼬야? 난 아무래도 조치만.”

“도대체...”

 

내밀어진 손에 머그컵의 손잡이가 닿아 시문은 일단 대꾸를 미뤘다. 반사적으로 잔을 입가에 가져가니 옆으로 텐카 몫의 커피가 탁 내려왔다. 그리곤 뒤로 다가온 텐카가 몸을 구부정히 숙이고 그의 머리 위에 제 턱을 올려놓았다. 화학물감 냄새, 옅은 땀 냄새, 비싼 애프터쉐이브의 스러지는 잔향 따위가 코를 간질였다.

 

“보고 시펐어.”

 

텐카의 뺨이 시문의 머리에 와 닿았다. 따스하고 습한 숨이 머리칼 사이로 스며들었다. 오늘따라 어리광이 심하다. 스크린에서 슬쩍 시선을 떼어 그가 붙들고 있던 그림을 훔쳐본 시문은 큰 개를 어르듯 컵을 들지 않은 손을 뻗어 그의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

 

“집 잘 보고 있었네요. 착하다.”

“...강아지 취급은 싫슴니다.”

 

정수리를 짓누르던 무게가 슬쩍 사라지고, 텐카는 커피를 홀짝이며 다시 이젤 앞으로 돌아갔다.

 

저렇게 진지한 얼굴을 보는 것이 처음이라 시문은 잠시 그를 바라보았다. 온 집안에 빛이 꽉 차 있는데 그가 차지한 귀퉁이에만 은근한 어둠이 도사리고 있다. 그가 든 팔레트로 눈을 돌리자 낭자한 붉은 물감이 그의 팔에서 쏟아진 흥건한 피처럼 보였다. 잠시 찾아왔던 안도가 순식간에 증발하고 불안이 점점 자랐다.

 

시문은 보고서를 마무리하려 띄워 놓은 워드 창으로 억지로 시선을 돌렸다. 그러나 그는 얼마 쓰지도 못하고 삼십분도 못 되어 조용히 노트북을 닫았다. 급할 것 없는 문건이었다.

 

“안 자요?”

 

텐카의 등은 미동도 없었다. 그의 팔은 붓을 쥔 채 허공에 멈추어 있다. 대꾸도 없이 혼자만 숨과 시간이 멈춘 사람처럼 가만히 앉은 그의 등만 한참 바라보던 시문은 자리에서 일어났다. 발소리를 죽인 채 조심스럽게 그의 뒤로 다가가 어깨에 손을 얹자 그의 몸이 파드득 튀어 올랐다. 시문은 놀라 손을 떼려다가 마음을 바꾸고 그의 어깨를 힘주어 잡았다.

 

“피곤하면 들어가서...”

“갠찬습니다. 싀문씨 자."

 

나직하지만 단호한 대답과 함께 캔버스에 붓 끝이 닿았다. 붉은색이 캔버스에 미끄러져 내려갔다.

 

시문은 그의 고집을 알았다. 그리고 더 이상 그를 제멋대로 강제하고 싶지도 않았다. 그의 어깨를 잡았던 손에 힘이 풀렸다.

 

잠들어 있던 망령을 깨워냈다는 생각으로부터 도망치고 싶어, 시문은 방문을 닫고 텐카가 있을 방향으로부터 등을 돌린 채 잠을 청했다.

 

***

 

 

멀리서 아이가 울었다.

 

어찌나 섧게 우는지 시문은 헐레벌떡 어둠을 헤치고 울음을 따라갔다. 한 치 앞도 보이지 않았지만 저 멀리 웅그려 앉은 아이에게 가는 길만 밝았다. 마음이 급했다. 그래서인지 걸음이 헛나가고 넘어져 뒹굴었다. 무릎이 깨지고 살갗이 쓸려 피가 났다.

 

그래도 거리는 좁혀지지 않았다. 시문은 악을 쓰며 절뚝이는 다리를 끌고 달리기 시작했다. 있는 힘껏 달리는데도 주변은 느리게 움직였다. 그렇게 아주 오랜 시간이 흐른 것 같다. 간신히 아이에게 가까워진 시문은 아이 울음소리를 내는 그것이 아이가 아니라 웅크린 채 무언가를 으적으적 씹어 먹고 있는 짐승이란 걸 알아차렸다. 털이 새빨갛다. 엄습해오는 공포에 시문은 그 자리에서 얼어붙었다. 아이 울음소리는 계속 들려왔다. 아이 울음이 들리는데 보이는 건 뭔가를 뜯어먹는 짐승뿐이라면, 그럼 그 짐승이 먹고 있는 것이 아이일 테다. 저것이 산 것을 해치고 있다는 생각이 찾아들자 시문의 속에서 열이 올랐고, 그 분노가 공포를 이겼다. 괴성을 내지르며 시문은 짐승을 걷어찰 요량으로 달려들었다.

 

짐승이 고개를 홱 돌려 시문을 보았다. 시문은 숨을 들이키며 걸음을 멈추었다. 두 눈에 무한대를 상징하는 기호를 담은 성난 짐승이 입에 피를 묻힌 채 그를 바라보며 애처롭게 울었다. 그 아래 형체조차 알아볼 수 없이 갈가리 찢긴 텐카의 몸이 누워 있다. 시문이 분노에 몸을 떨자 그것이 입에서 피를 뚝뚝 흘리며 기어와 엎드렸다. 텐카의 목소리로 짐승이 말했다.

 

'Ich will dich nicht verlassen noch versäumen.'

 

말을 마친 짐승은 순식간에 끈적한 피 웅덩이로 녹아내렸다. 텐카의 시체도 간 데가 없다. 시문은 자리에 주저앉아 정신없이 피를 끌어 모았다. 그것으로 다시 형상을 만들어 보려 했으나 이내 소용없음을 깨달았다. 그러자 시커멓기만 하던 바닥에 금이 쩍쩍 가더니 무너져 내리기 시작했다. 딛고 설 곳을 잃은 시문은 피 범벅이 되어 아래로, 아래로 떨어졌다.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
